


［Jaydick无差］测不准原理第二部 Shockwave by Volavi

by herbal_tea



Series: the uncertainty principle [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Dick Grayson is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason-Centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Surgery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbal_tea/pseuds/herbal_tea
Summary: 当Jason试图离开时，Connor挡在他面前，瞪着他，双臂交叉。“你应该留下来。在这等着。”“他们正在修补穿透性的腹部创伤，小子。还要几个小时才能完成。“如果发生了什么事，你会想在这里等着的。”“我很肯定你不应该说这样的话，混蛋。不管这事是谁干的，我都在追捕他，而在这里跟你说话的时间越长，线索剩得就越少。“Jason故意绕着Superboy走了一圈，他知道如果Kon真的想要的话完全可以阻止他，但是Kon并没有动。Jason以不必要的力量启动摩托车，加速离开，确保尽可能的发出噪音。接下这招吧，超级听力先生。他还有人要恐吓。





	［Jaydick无差］测不准原理第二部 Shockwave by Volavi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/gifts).



> 人生第一次翻译献给Jaydick!  
> 这是一个温馨的hurt/comfort故事，详情请看测不准原理第一部detonation.  
> 本作品的第一部由@流浪的吟游诗人 太太翻译。(译文在随缘居)有太太珠玉在前，请大家不要在意我的渣翻。

Jason跪在他男朋友昏迷的身体旁，不愿松开他的手。Dick的状况算不上好，不过这不足为奇，考虑到他在一辆高速行驶的蝙蝠车爆炸前几秒才跳下了车。Jason看到了爆炸，但没有看到Dick逃脱。从看到爆炸到意识到车已经空了，再到疯狂地寻找Dick的那一段时间，Jason再也不想经历一遍。他捏了捏Dick的手，感觉到他的手指轻轻回应。

尽管他想要一直握着Dick的手，Jason还是需要他的每一只手来让迪克在运输中保持稳定。Alfred在路上了，Jason不能再浪费宝贵的时间了。他咬住手电，然后开始包扎。随着Dick的心脏在为他的失血做着补救，他的脉搏跳动得很快，一小部分露出来的的皮肤也很苍白。尽管他尽可能地用纱布和绷带包扎这片区域，但Jason知道最好不要把那片弹片拿走。他固定了Dick脱臼的肩膀，但留下断腿，等到他得到帮助和夹板的时候再处理。这些急救物资被保存在蝙蝠车里，只不过目前它还是一处冒烟的残骸。Jason发现了更多的弹片损伤，但没有一个像他第一次看到的那个那么严重。看起来弹片中的许多并没有完全穿透蝙蝠装的装甲。

自从看到蝙蝠车上的空座位之后，Jason就感觉他身体中有一只老鼠在他的胃和喉咙之间翻搅。这种感觉在两种状态之间：恐惧——Dick正身处险境，和狂喜——Dick还活着。还在呼吸。

 

飞机几分钟后到达了。Jason惊奇地看到红罗宾和担架一起从绳子上荡下来。Superboy一定从瞭望塔上带了他一程。当他们一起用夹板把迪克的腿固定在担架上，Jason很感激他们的帮助。迪克没有恢复意识的迹象，但是当Jason最后一次紧握Dick的手指，然后把担架抬起来时，Dick又一次回握。

Jason痛快地跳上飞行员的椅子，这样Alfred和Tim就可以治疗Dick了。他听到他们在互相交谈，提到静脉注射、失血、骨折和腹部创伤，但他把它们挡在思维之外，集中精力飞行。他不喜欢“系统功能恶化”这个词。

他尽己所能地平稳降落，Connor正在着陆台上等候。Kon帮助Tim和Alfred把担架抬出飞机，飞速把Dick送到医务室。Jason跟在后面，一边跑一边脱下手套，把它们朝更衣室的方向扔去。但他还没来得及参与手术，Alfred就插进他和洗手盆之间。

“不是你,Jason少爷。去洗个澡，让Tim和我来处理这个。他的语气虽然平和，但却不容辩驳。

“我可以帮忙!让我帮忙吧。”Jason接受过基本的战场医疗训练，还有一些别的。他至少可以递手术钳或别的什么，或者观察监控。

“你离这一切太近了，”Alfred说。“去淋浴,去休息。我会尽快告诉你情况的。”

在他头脑所有的噪音中，Jason只剩下一个清晰的想法：阿尔弗雷德知道了。

他仿佛看到了原子弹爆炸。

Jason洗了澡，因为当Alfred让你做某事时，你就去做，除非你有一个真的很好的理由。当热水冲走尘垢时，Jason试图思考谁有能力在蝙蝠车上安装炸弹。他们知道原本的蝙蝠侠没有在驾驶它吗?或者Dick在车里而不是Bruce只是碰巧?

他穿上了运动裤和运动衫——幸好Alfred让他的储物柜保持充足，尽管他已经很多年没有在这里正式居住了——然后前往蝙蝠洞的中心地带。对医务室的一瞥足以告诉他，不仅Tim和Alfred还在工作，午夜医生也加入了他们的行列。那不是一个好迹象。

Connor靠在一张桌子上，当看到Jason的时候他站得更直了。

“Alfred让我联系蝙蝠侠和罗宾。他们的任务差不多完成了，所以他们会在一两天内回来。”  
Jason唯一能想到的是，如果Alfred决定通知Bruce和Damian，那Dick的状况一定很糟糕。他意识到自己在怒视超级男孩，于是他咕哝了一声，“这让我感觉好多了。”

他渴望重新穿上制服，这样他就可以回到哥谭去检查蝙蝠车的残骸。也许他可以分析化学残留物的痕迹，或者他可以检查残骸以便更清楚地了解炸弹的大小。他得离开这里，因为Dick可能几个小时内都在手术台上，他不能什么都不做，但他需要先做些调查。

Jason曾经历过这些。他们都经历过。他告诉自己今晚没什么不同。在Jason还是罗宾，Bruce还是一个好爸爸的那段日子里，有一些时候是Bruce在手术台上，而Jason只是个孩子。他当时很害怕，尤其是第一次，但他每次都挺过来了。为什么这次的感受如此强烈和而难以理解，以至于他感觉一只动物正试图用爪子撕裂他的身体夺路而出?

Jason悄悄跳过电脑的主终端，落在Bruce的椅子上。他现在最想做的就是向对Dick做了这事的那个人开一枪，不管他是谁，而这需要一些调查。他从街道西侧的摄像机中调出监控录像，这样它们就能显示出在蝙蝠车不在他的视线内时他错过了什么。昨晚挡住他视线的那栋大楼是哥谭歌剧院，所以这条街比通常的街道有更多的摄像头，这使得Jason更容易能找到合适的角度。他想要能找到的那个最宽的视角。  
他从爆炸前的几分钟开始播放录像，寻找任何可疑的东西。蝙蝠洞里悄无声息，在一片怪诞的寂静中Jason不耐烦地看着视频。在蝙蝠车爆炸前几秒钟，没有什么不寻常的事情发生。他看到Dick在没有明显的理由时故意改变车道，加速，然后驾驶室的侧门打开，迪克跳了出来。汽车继续以同样的速度行驶——Dick一定设置了自动驾驶模式——然后炸弹就爆炸了。这一次，Jason注意到一个小黑影穿过马路，看来Dick故意变道去撞它，然后它在撞击中爆炸了。

Jason在不同的信号源中搜索，直到找到观察移动炸弹的最佳视角，然后放大。现在清晰可见的是一块灰色的C-4被附着在一辆黑色的无线电控制汽车上。事实上，这款玩具车看起来就像几年前蝙蝠车的缩小版。那版车现在每个玩具店都以59.99美元的低价出售。

C-4的优点之一是非常稳定，只在特定情况下爆炸。它不会在被子弹击中、微波影响、掉落、甚至被点燃时爆炸。只有冲击波才能引爆它。迪克一定是设置了蝙蝠车在正确的时间产生脉冲，这样炸弹就不是在剧院里而是在街上爆炸了。蝙蝠车本身的质量和装甲也将吸收大部分爆炸。Dick很聪明，只不过是以一种疯狂的、自我牺牲的方式。

Jason一次又一次的切换视角，寻找着那个控制着遥控车的人的图像。这些信号一般都不强，所以他或她必须靠得很近，很可能在视线范围内，而且没有玻璃遮挡信号。他看了看小巷和屋顶，然后开始扫视建筑物，寻找打开的窗户。没用多久，杰森就发现有人拿着控制器站在一栋楼的三楼窗户旁边，而这栋楼就在歌剧院对面。这个人的身材偏向女性，穿着简单的深色衣服，戴着手套，头上有一顶无边帽。杰森唯一能认出的的显著特征就是她长长的、苍白的辫子。

Jason在最清晰的几段视频中截取了几帧炸弹客的图片，并将其上传到面部识别数据库中。他打印出了几张最好的照片，当这些照片打印完成后，他走向更衣室变回红头罩。他可以把照片给一些友好的或者不那么友好的线人;看看有没有人把C-4卖给一个长发的金发小妞。

 

他确信自己认不出炸弹客，所以她可能是新反派，也可能只是一个惯犯的走狗。但是，打破几个脑袋，或者威胁射击身体的几个部位，通常都能得到一两个线索。他会追踪那个Elsa，弄清楚她是独自工作还是为别人工作，然后让他们为决定炸掉蝙蝠车而后悔。

当Jason换回制服的时候，面部识别程序已经完成运行，Jason并不惊讶它没有找出任何结果。他把照片塞进夹克口袋，然后去车库打算弄一辆自行车。

当Jason试图离开时，Connor挡在他面前，瞪着他，双臂交叉。“你应该留下来。在这等着。”

Jason咆哮着说：“他们正在修补穿透性的腹部创伤，小子。还要几个小时才能完成。

“如果发生了什么事，你会想在这里等着的。”

“我很肯定你不应该说这样的话，混蛋。不管这事是谁干的，我都在追捕他，而在这里跟你说话的时间越长，线索剩得就越少。“

Jason故意绕着Superboy走了一圈，他知道如果Kon真的想要的话完全可以阻止他，但是Kon并没有动。Jason以不必要的力量启动摩托车，加速离开，确保尽可能的发出噪音。接下这招吧，超级听力先生。他还有人要恐吓。  
Tbc.

译者注：没想到桶哥也玩冰雪奇缘的梗，只不过这个Elsa的下场可能不会太好(●—●)

 

当Jason回来后，Dick还在手术中。

 

Jason找到了那个金发小妞，得到了她的供词和她被企鹅公司雇佣的信息，然后把她扔到了警察总部。上帝啊，他真是个沉溺在爱情中的傻瓜，因为他让她活下来了。他的手指发痒，想要扣动扳机，他胸中的那只老鼠在猛烈躁动。一想到Dick会用那样失望但又关心的目光看他，他的手就停住了。Jason知道他不想看到Dick的那种表情，他将不得不向Dick解释他杀了一个之前不知名的雇佣兵是出于报复。Jason仍然会杀了她，如果Dick没有……但现在，她还活着。可能会有一段时间只能吃流质饮食，但她活着。

然后Jason把冰山酒廊的一半化为废墟。一小部分的Jason仍然保有理智，这阻止他杀死了企鹅人——黑帮战争可能会导致哥谭市的毁灭，尤其是在太多蝙蝠离开地球或无法执行任务的情况下。所以Jason把老奥斯瓦尔德吓得屁滚尿流。字面上的。

回到蝙蝠洞里，Jason坐在电脑前，回放那一段录像——Dick从车里跳出来，然后蝙蝠车爆炸了，翻转了三次，火花四溅。他从每一个可能的角度，用每一个拍到它的镜头播放它。他看了23遍，直到Connor径直走过去，拔掉了显示屏的插头，阻止了他。

Jason怒视着Kon。克隆体盯了回来。

“如果B知道你碰了他的狗屎设备，他会把氪石拿出来的。”Jason平板地声明。

“如果这么做能让你停止折磨自己，那就值得。”

“你有没有想过为什么东西会爆炸?”Jason问道。

Connor眉间的皱纹加深了。

“如果你把火药放在桌子上点燃，你会得到一道闪光。Poof。就像一个廉价的大西洋城魔术师和他的兔子。烟和小照明弹，只是这样。但如果把它放在管子或者金属球里，突然它就变成了炸弹。你点燃它，就会发生爆炸，因为所有的火药同时燃烧，没有足够的空间。Kaboom。”

Kon叹了口气，他的表情变成了担忧。“去睡觉吧，不然我就逼你上床。”

“你知道那个炸弹是C-4吗?它可能比你快。几乎是瞬时的。一切都很好，然后下一毫秒，一切都被摧毁了。”

“够了。去睡觉。我会把你送到那的。”

Jason忍住了反驳的欲望。他突然变得太累，没了争吵的力气。  
当反应产生的气体超过容器的容量时就会发生爆炸。有时反应过大过快，无法控制。有时物体以每秒26400英尺的速度移动，然后一切都变了。

 

一阵痛苦的呻吟把Jason从浅浅的瞌睡中惊醒。他用手揉了揉脸，依然睡眼惺忪。他的第一个想法并不是Dick真的醒了——Dick之前焦躁不安，很不舒服，但在他短暂的清醒状态中几乎没有凝聚的思维——所以Jason没有抱太大希望。他会调整迪克的药物，如果需要的话再打给Alfred。

Jason站了起来，他的背嘎吱作响。他看到两只明亮的蓝色眼睛睁开，警觉地看着，然后有什么东西充满了Jason的胸腔，就像氧气一样，而他已经好几个小时没有呼吸过了。不,那不确切。就像香槟气泡里的二氧化碳一样，它充满了喜庆和快乐。

“嘿,”Jason说。“你清醒了吗?”

Dick试图说话，但只发出了一声粗哑的声音。他用点头代替了回答。

Jason把他的椅子拖到床边。Dick一看到他就笑了，Jason也回他一个微笑。他的微笑仿佛能冒出喜悦的气泡。Dick清了清喉咙，不等他要求Jason就拿起一个杯子，把吸管放在他嘴里。Dick感激地抿了几口。Jason拿起一个上面有大按钮的小遥控器，把它放在Dick的手里。

“如果你需要更多的止痛药的话，可以按它。”

Dick毫不犹豫地按下按钮。“不错,”他嘶哑地说。“Alfred给我的都是好东西。”

“你感觉如何?”

“就像我被炸飞了一样。”他的声音依然沙哑，但比刚才要好。

“你确实被炸飞了。下次别再这么做了。”

“我不保证。”

“我知道是谁干的。企鹅人。”

Dick做了个鬼脸。“是的,我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我整晚都在处理这个案子。最后我弄清了案情，但已经来不及拆除炸弹了。所以我做了我能想到的唯一一件事——自己引爆它。”

Jason瞪着他。“这就是你的计划?”他没有告诉Jason任何还没猜到的事情，但听他大声说出来仍然让Jason心中那种快乐的解脱感渐渐消失。

Dick不好意思地耸了耸一边肩膀。“昨晚是《波希米亚人》的首映。剧院座无虚席。我不能让炸弹进入大厅。”

“你真是不可思议，你知道的。那是两天前的事了。“Jason在这儿坐了一天两夜，等着Dick真正醒来说话，让Jason知道他还活着。

“两夜？”

“你做了几个小时的手术。你昨天确实醒了几次，但我猜你太迷糊记不起来了。”

香槟酒的气泡有点像它们自己的小爆炸。二氧化碳被困在酒中，当气泡到达表面时它们就会破裂。“砰”的一声实际上是一种微小的冲击波，而嘶嘶声则是成千上万个小气泡爆裂的声音。这是一种庆祝的声音，尽管早期的酿酒师认为这些气泡是错误的——是酿制失败的葡萄酒的标志。现在香槟意味着喜悦和胜利。新的开端。

“那我的伤怎么样了?”Dick问道，他的手慢慢地伸向腹部。

Jason抓住Dick的手，握住它。“还不能碰。”他厉声说。

Dick睁大眼睛盯着Jason，然后把目光转向他们相牵的手。“我们可是在蝙蝠洞。”

“Alfred已经知道了，Tim现在很可能已经知道了，而B和Damian仍然在世界之外。”

“所以我差点被炸飞了，这意味着我们现在可以在公共场合牵手?”Dick的嘴唇因为一个小小的微笑而抽动，Jason知道他被取笑了，但他一点也不觉得好笑。

“老天,Dick。我看到蝙蝠车爆炸了，但我不知道你跳了出来。我以为……”

Dick紧紧地握住Jason的手，惊慌失措。“我很抱歉。那一定很可怕。”

Jason咬着嘴唇，移开视线;对上Dick诚挚的眼神实在是太痛苦了。他清了清嗓子，转移了话题。“我还没有回答你的问题。穿透性腹部创伤需要手术，还有肝撕裂伤，断腿，肩膀脱臼。还有一些轻微的擦伤和弹片的伤口，但是蝙蝠装承受了一些伤害。严重失血。你能活着真是该死的幸运。”

Dick畏缩了一下。“这就解释了为什么我全身都疼。我会出局多久?”

“哦，你不会喜欢这个的。至少六个星期，黄金男孩。  
”

Dick重重地倒在枕头上叹了口气。“该死的。”

“是啊，你可惨着呢。”Jason动了动，想着香槟。“你的腿、胳膊都不能用，还带着手术切口，你需要一段时间的帮助。”

Dick慢慢地点了点头，眼睛寻找着Jason的脸。

“你可以和我在一起，如果……如果你想的话。只要你愿意，多长时间都行。”

有时反应超过容器的体积，就会产生冲击波。一切都在一毫秒内改变。

迪克灿烂地露齿一笑。“是的。我愿意。”

有时候这不是件坏事。


End file.
